


Acceptance.

by kaiccino



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, just a cute lil night outside w ur gf who loves u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiccino/pseuds/kaiccino
Summary: Wraith is having some worry thoughts and Wattson comforts her outside.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Acceptance.

“I don’t get it.”

Renee exasperates with a sigh. The warm vapors of her breath condensing into visible fog-like droplets of liquid that contrasted the darkness of the night. Even as Natalie moved toward her still, her steel prosthetic relaxing on Renee’s shoulder now. 

This touch gentle she leaned into it, her own hand coming to place over it. Finger’s dancing over the cold steel that seemed to glimmer under the pale light of the moon. She doesn’t know much tenderness. In fact, the idea of it is so foreign to her that she’s become repelled by the thought of trusting someone so wholly. 

But Natalie changed all of that. This electrical engineer crashed into her life pylon in tow and had no intent on leaving now.

“But I guess I don’t have to.”

Were the words that left her mouth. This earned an arched brow from Natalie, uh oh, now she would have to explain herself. But Natalie just hummed happily, her hold on the voidwalker tightening ever so slightly.

Maybe she wouldn’t have to.

That was what she liked about Natalie, or, one of the many things she liked about Natalie. The engineer didn’t have to understand her but she loved her. She didn’t have to know everything to know who Wraith was. 

To know who Wraith was to her.

Sometimes, Renee envied that peace, but mostly she was happy for her and hoped that someday she herself would have it. But, naturally, she was too curious and always in search of answers. That was why she was here after all.

For answers.

She owed meeting Natalie to her own curiosities. How ironic that her own way about herself got her in this mess to begin with but it also got her Natalie. The most important person in the entire universe to her. It didn’t matter what reality she was in, or if this was the original, this one made the most sense to her.

She must’ve audibly sighed at the thought because now Wattson’s arms had both moved around Wraith’s neck. They draped over her shoulders just as seamlessly as her scarf did. Nat fit there perfectly. And instinctively, her own arms moved around Natalie’s sides, enveloping her into an embrace.

Despite the bitterness of the night, Natalie was still out here with her, and contrasted the coldness with her own warmth. Renee was so grateful to have someone who was so accommodating to who she was. But this wasn’t one sided either, there wasn’t a damn thing Wraith wouldn’t do for Natalie.

Hell, if she were given all the answers she ever wanted but it came at the cost of Natalie’s happiness? She wouldn’t trade that without a second thought.

Wraith inhaled sharply, Natalie smelled sweet, like candy. Surprisingly, it was comforting. Which was not unlike Natalie to say the least. Renee never really expected to find herself so open to anyone. Especially not after her colleague tried to murder her when she didn’t even remember anything. She thought she would always be scared. Natalie helped her with that.

“I love you, Nat.”

“I love you too, Wraith.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something short and sweet I had to get outa my brain.


End file.
